staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Jarosław Kaczyński,2.Waldemar Pawlak,3.Marek Jurek,4.Kornel Morawiecki,5.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,6.Andrzej Lepper,7.Bogusław Ziętek,8.Andrzej Olechowski,9.Grzegorz Napieralski,10.Bronisław Komorowski 08:45 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Wyprawa na Marsa, odc. 21 (Backyardigans // Mission to Mars, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 09:15 Łowcy smoków - Lepiej nie patrz, odc. 14 (Do Not Look Now); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 196 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:35 Miejsce z historią - Pszczyna - perła Górnego Śląska; cykl reportaży 10:55 Między mamami ; magazyn 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:32 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Waldemar Pawlak,2.Marek Jurek,3.Kornel Morawiecki,4.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,5.Andrzej Lepper,6.Bogusław Ziętek,7.Andrzej Olechowski,8.Grzegorz Napieralski,9.Bronisław Komorowski,10.Jarosław Kaczyński 13:00 Supermodelki - odc. 8; widowisko 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 17, Zanik pamięci (Don Matteo V, ep. 17, Vuoto di memoria); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1460; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:20 Klan - odc. 1785 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1786 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5036 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5036); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Flesz wyborczy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5037 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5037); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 18:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Spójrz na to, na to i na to!, odc. 33 (Look at that, and that, and that!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Szklanką po łapkach (Spy Hard) - txt str.777 77'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 21:45 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Hiszpania - Polska (studio) 21:55 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Hiszpania - Polska (I połowa) 23:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Hiszpania - Polska (II połowa) 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Król wzgórza (King of the hill) 98'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 02:55 Notacje - Krystyna Górska. Malarstwo, rodzina i papież; cykl dokumentalny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:35 Dziecięce marzenia; reportaż 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 2; serial TVP 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - Żeglarstwo, odc. 3 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 25; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:50 Aleja gwiazd 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Chiński Wielki Mur - odc. 1 (The Great Wall) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 25; serial TVP 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 445 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Everwood - odc. 42/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 219); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:55 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko 15:13 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Kornel Morawiecki,2.Andrzej Olechowski,3.Bronisław Komorowski,4.Waldemar Pawlak,5.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,6.Bogusław Ziętek,7.Andrzej Lepper,8.Jarosław Kaczyński,9.Grzegorz Napieralski,10.Marek Jurek 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 753; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 51; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 26; serial TVP 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 27 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 446 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 754; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 509 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Andrzej Olechowski,2.Bronisław Komorowski,3.Waldemar Pawlak,4.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,5.Bogusław Ziętek,6.Andrzej Lepper,7.Jarosław Kaczyński,8.Grzegorz Napieralski,9.Marek Jurek,10.Kornel Morawiecki 23:10 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Być jak John Malkovich (Being John Malkovich) 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Tajemnice austriackiej piwnicy (The secrets of the Austrian Cellary) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:27 Oprawa TVP INFO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:27 Oprawa TVP INFO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:44 Oprawa TVP INFO 07:45 Magazyn żużlowy 07:59 Oprawa TVP INFO 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Oprawa TVP INFO 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:44 Oprawa TVP INFO 08:45 Czas na bajkę 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:27 Oprawa TVP INFO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:48 Oprawa TVP INFO 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Oprawa TVP INFO 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Oprawa TVP INFO 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:27 Oprawa TVP INFO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kulisy 17:00 Żyj bezpiecznie 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowa Faktów 18:10 Festiwal Reżyserii Filmowej 18:15 Słownik polsko@polski Odcinek: 1 18:40 Studio Wschód 19:05 Magazyn jeździecki 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Podróbki: leki, które zabijają (Deadly Trade. When Drugs kill. / Traffic Mortel. Quand les Faux Medicaments Tuent) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:47 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:21 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:52 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:59 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:10 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (64) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (317, 318) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (145, 146) -serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (169) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (113, 114) - serial komediowy 13.00 Czarodziejki 7 (170) - serial fantasy 13.55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (115, 116) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (170) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (58) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Megahit: Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 3 - komedia sensacyjna 22.15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (49) - serial kryminalny 23.15 Dziwne przypadki - thriller, USA 2008 01.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (109) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Agenci NCIS (13) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (110) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Program rozrywkowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Bezimienni (16) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.30 Telesklep 02.55 Agenci NCIS (13) - serial sensacyjny 03.50 Bezimienni (16) - serial kryminalny 04.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Mini Deco - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 36, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 122, Meksyk 2004 9:25 Na południe - odc. 58, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 37, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 96, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Mini Deco - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 16, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 123, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 59, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 38, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Włatcy móch - Spiekua rodem - odc. 108, Polska 2010 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 17, USA 2006 21:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 6, USA 2005 22:05 Pół na pół - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992 00:15 Bestie z morza - horror, USA, Izrael, RPA 1999 2:15 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 2 - Fałszywe żaby; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Klementynka i Klemens gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Wspólny prezent (Wspólny prezent); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Bajka o bajkach - O rybaku i złotej rybce; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 2 - Przeprowadzka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Czas honoru - odc. 25 Ucieczka z czarnej pralni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 673; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Andrzej Lepper,2.Waldemar Pawlak,3.Bronisław Komorowski,4.Kornel Morawiecki,5.Grzegorz Napieralski,6.Marek Jurek,7.Bogusław Ziętek,8.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,9.Andrzej Olechowski,10.Jarosław Kaczyński; STEREO 13:15 Myslovitz - "Miłość w czasach popkultury"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 W Polskę idziemy... czyli jubileusz Wiesława Gołasa cz. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Ostoja - odc. 75; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1029* - Tomek, Berta, Marylka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1450; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital zespołu Bajm; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 3; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 4; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 3 - II seria - Czas kwitnących zboczy (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Podróże z żartem - Kraje, których nie ma (34); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Waldemar Pawlak,2.Bronisław Komorowski,3.Kornel Morawiecki,4.Grzegorz Napieralski,5.Marek Jurek,6.Bogusław Ziętek,7.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,8.Andrzej Olechowski,9.Jarosław Kaczyński,10.Andrzej Lepper; STEREO 21:55 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 22:25 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 13 - Manuskrypt; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Polskie drogi - odc. 1* Misja specjalna; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Marek Walczewski, Zofia Mrozowska, Aleksander Bardini, Stanisław Zaczyk, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (90) Statek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 2 - Przeprowadzka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 3 - II seria - Czas kwitnących zboczy (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Gorący temat - odc. 2/16 Bransoleta; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Koncert Gilberta Becaud - artyści piosenki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Opole 2008 na bis - Premiery /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Bronisław Komorowski,2.Kornel Morawiecki,3.Grzegorz Napieralski,4.Marek Jurek,5.Bogusław Ziętek,6.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,7.Andrzej Olechowski,8.Jarosław Kaczyński,9.Andrzej Lepper,10.Waldemar Pawlak 03:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Adek Drabński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 W stronę Polski - Mamadou Diouf; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Opole 2008 na bis - Premiery /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę 47'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Barbara Ludwiżanka, Bronisław Pawlik, Ewa Szykulska, Krzysztof Litwin, Jacek Woszczerowicz, Wanda Łuczycka, Jerzy Dobrowolski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Festiwal harcerski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Kuchnia po śląsku 15.15 Radio w TVS 16.00 Na przełaj 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Na wagę zdrowia 17.15 Nudle 17.30 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.35 Wakacje z TVS 19.00 Cela - telenowela dokumentalna 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 DobraNoc z Radiem Silesia 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Na wagę zdrowia 01.00 Propozycje do MuzycznegoRelaksu 01.20 Cela - telenowela dokumentalna 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Hop na glob 02.35 Sekrety natury 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Na wagę zdrowia 06.00 Kuchnia po śląsku